The field of art to which this invention pertains is the maximization of middle distillate from a residual hydrocarbonaceous charge stock. More specifically, the invention relates to a process for the conversion of an aromatic-rich, residual hydrocarbonaceous charge stock which posssesses an aromatic hydrocarbon concentration greater than about 20 volume percent to selectively produce large quantities of high quality middle distillate while minimizing hydrogen consumption which process comprises the steps of: (a) reacting at least a portion of the residual hydrocarbonaceous charge stock and a hereinafter-described paraffin-rich, distillable hydrocarbonaceous stream boiling at a temperature greater than about 700.degree. F. (371.degree. C.) in a thermal coking zone at mild thermal coking conditions selected to provide a high yield of middle distillate and including an elevated temperature from about 750.degree. C. (399.degree. C.) to about 950.degree. F. (510.degree. C.), a pressure from about 10 psig (69 kPa gauge) to about 150 psig (1034 kPa gauge) and a combined feed ratio from about 1 to about 2 to provide a thermal coking zone effluent; (b) separating the thermal coking zone effluent to provide a middle distillate fraction boiling in the range from about 300.degree. F. (149.degree. C.) to about 700.degree. F. (371.degree. C.) and a distillate hydrocarbonaceous stream boiling at a temperature greater than about 700.degree. F. (371.degree. C.); (c) reacting at least a portion of the distillate hydrocarbonaceous stream boiling at a temperature greater than about 700.degree. F. (371.degree. C.) with hydrogen, in a catalytic hydrocracking reaction zone, at hydrocracking conditions including a maximum catalyst bed temperature in the range of about 600.degree. F. (315.degree. C.) to about 850.degree. F. (454.degree. C.) selected to convert at least a portion of the distillate hydrocarbonaceous stream to lower-boiling hydrocarbonaceous products including middle distillate and to convert at least 10 volume percent of the aromatic hydrocarbon compounds contained in the distillate hydrocarbonaceous stream to provide an increased concentration of paraffin hydrocarbon compounds in the resulting hydrocracking reaction zone effluent; (d) separating the resulting hydrocracking reaction zone effluent to provide a middle distillate product stream and a distillable paraffin-rich hydrocarbonaceous stream boiling at a temperature greater than about 700.degree. F. (371.degree. C.); (e) recovering the middle distillate product stream; and (f) reacting the distillable paraffin-rich hydrocarbonaceous stream boiling at a temperature greater than about 700.degree. F. (371.degree. C.) recovered in step (d) in the thermal coking zone of step (a).